We Do It Classy!
by purpleeyedgirl
Summary: AU and OOC . Bella never jumped. Edward never came back, Vicotria killed Charlie and the Pack. Bella now lives in NYC and works as a stripper in a club called We Do It Classy! What happens when the Cullens find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer 

We Do It Classy

**Bella POV:**

I was getting ready in the dressing room. I was up to perform next. Trina walked into the room from the stage putting her top back on. "Watch out tonight honey. There are a lot of grabbers out there tonight."

Grabbers. They got their nickname simply because while they're putting money into our G-strings they cop a feel.

I flashed Trina a sad smile. "Thanks for the warning." I finished putting on my sequin bikini top and booty shorts that barely covered anything and walked on stage.

**Emmett POV:**

We were in New York for a few days because Alice felt the need to do some, and I quote, "Intense shopping". So while she was doing that Jasper and I decided to take Edward to a strip club. Edward's been really depressed since we left Bella in Forks. The fact that he was agreeing to come out with us at all was a miracle. This is why we didn't tell him where we were going. So that's how we got to this point. Jasper and I dragging Edward inside. When he saw where we were going he tried to run, but we were able to grab him in time. A dancer named Trina was just finishing up when we decided to leave. We were halfway out the door when we heard the announcement. "And now gentlemen, the beautiful and talented Bella!"

We all whipped our heads around so fast our necks should of broken but, since we were vampires they didn't. From behind the curtains out stepped Bella, sweet kind Bella, my sister Bella. She was different however. Standing up there with a sequined bikini top, booty shorts, and 4 inch heels. I shot a quick glance at Edward. He was standing there, perfectly still. He was clearly in shock of the sight before us. We were all in shock. We must have been rooted to our spots for about two minutes now. Because when I finally snapped out of it all the men were grabbing at Bella. One man stood up and ripped off her top. Everyone started cheering! That's when something white went streaking by my face. It was Edward. He grabbed Bella off the stage wrapped her in his jacket and left the club with Jasper and I following behind.

**Bella POV:**

Some ass ripped my bikini stop off. Whatever he can keep it. It was about to come off in my routine next anyways. Out of nowhere two strong cold arms wrapped themselves around me. It was a touch I was very familiar with no matter when the last time I felt it was. A jacket was wrapped around me and that's when I got the chance to look up at my captor. It was the face I dream of every night. It was my Edward. My entire body turned to jelly. I allowed it to mould itself into Edwards. We fit together perfectly. Suddenly I felt the night's cold air filling my lungs. That's when I realized what happened and that he was taking me from the club.

"What are you doing? Bring me back, I'm going to get fired!" he simply ignored my screaming. So I kicked it up a notch. I started punching and thrashing in his arms. He simply continued ignoring me. I started punching and kicking as hard as I could while screaming at the top of my lungs. That's when I felt a wave of calm coarse throughout my body. I took a peek over Edwards shoulder and sure enough there was Jasper. Along with Emmett. I couldn't help it. I smiled at them. I was excited to see them. They were after all my brothers even if I wasn't with Edward anymore. As I felt the climate around me change to a much warmer one I looked around to see where we were. There was a big crystal chandelier in the middle of the massive room. A desk was off the side of the room. There were big couches and I could see some elevators down a hall. No doubt it was a hotel. A very nice one at that. We went up to the elevators, me still in Edwards arms. We were waiting for one to arrive when I man walked up to us.

"Excuse me sir, I'm very sorry but you can't bring hookers in here." If I was still the old Bella his words and tone of disgust would of hurt me. But I had grown a harder exterior and was used to this sort of thing.

'What?" Edward asked just blinking at the strange man. The elevator doors opened. Jasper and Emmett walked in. Jasper but a foot in front of one of the doors so it would stay open.

"You can't bring hookers in here sir. I'm sorry but she's going to have to leave."

Edward shot the man a glare that must of literally sent chills up the mans spine.

"She's not a hooker." And with that we all got in the elevator.

**Jasper POV:**

The ride up to the room was quiet and awkward. The tension within the small cubicle growing by the second. I could feel it. Literally. Ha! Because you know I'm and empathy and all that. Anyways back to the situation. We had reached the suite now and I pulled the key-card out of my pocket.

We walked into the sitting room of the suite. Everyone was in there. Emmett and I walked in first with Edward still carrying Bella right behind us. When they noticed Emmett and I standing there they all looked up.

Rosalie smiled "So how did Edward like the stri-" Edward had walked around us allowing the family view of him and Bella.

"Oh.My.God" was all that was heard coming from the room.

**Edward POV:**

Jasper and Emmett were dragging me to only god _or_ Alice knows. We rounded the corner and we were standing outside some club. I looked up at the sign to read it. There in big flashy letters was a sign saying "WE DO IT CLASSY…NUDE GIRLS INSIDE"

"Oh god no!" I turned to run but Jasper and Emmett grabbed me in time and started shoving me through the door.

"_Come on._ We are having fun tonight!" Emmett yelled and forced me into a chair at the front of the…stage? A woman named Trina was on stage. She came over to us and started waving her backside in our faces. Emmett and Jasper were throwing ones onto the stage. I got up to leave. I heard Jasper and Emmett get up and follow suit.

"So much for fun." Emmett whispered to Jasper. That's when I heard it. A man uttered my beautiful angel's name. I whipped around to see her emerge from behind a curtain. She was so different. I could see the sadness in her eyes. Even the way she moved was different. I stood there unable to move. She was dancing for the man. All of them staring and leering at her. Suddenly a man stood up and ripped her top off exposing her breasts. I felt a growl building up within me.

_NO!_ My mind was screaming over and over again. Finally when I was able to move once more I ran towards her not caring how fast I went. I scooped her up and wrapped my jacket around her then high tailed it out of that place. At first she was quiet in my arms, just staring at me. Then suddenly out of nowhere she was screaming.

"What are you doing? Bring me back, I'll get fired!" why would Bella want to go back there. She's so much better then that kind of thing. I ignored her and continued on my way towards the hotel. When she realized I wasn't going to put her down. She started thrashing in my arms. I felt calmness go throughout me. Bella grew still once more in my arms. We had reached the hotel. I went straight towards the elevators. While we were waiting for the elevators to arrive a man came up to us.

"Excuse me sir, I'm very sorry but you can't bring hookers in here." The tone he used was filled with disgust. That's when I realized it. He just called Bella a _hooker._

"What?" I was so confused. Bella was not a hooker.

"You can't bring hookers in here sir. I'm sorry but she's going to have to leave." I could not believe this pompous ass!

"She's not a hooker." When I turned my head I saw that Jasper and Emmett were waiting in the elevator holding it open for us. It must of come when I speaking with that guy.

I stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close. Inside the elevator that's when Bella's scent really hit me for the first time. I took a deep breathe filling my nostrils with the delicious smell. I had missed it so much. The elevator doors opened with a _Ding!_ We made our way over to the door of our hotel suite. I waited patiently for Jasper to get the key-card out of his pocket and open the door. We walked into the suite and Emmett and Jasper headed towards the sitting area where the rest of the family was.

"So how did Edward like the stri-" Rosalie couldn't finish her sentence because I had come around Emmett and Jaspers massive figures with Bella still in my arms.

Alice's Oh My God filled the room.

**Bella's POV:**

Everyone was staring at me. Just being around the Cullen clan again was making me feel like my old self again. I could even feel a blush creep its way onto my cheeks due to all the eyes on me. The last time I had blushed was right before Charlie had died. The last time I was remotely close to being happy.

Edward sat us down on a couch, shifting me into his lap. He slithered his arms around my waist.

"Alice, could you get Bella some clothes please?" The pixie-like vampire nodded and dashed out of the room only to return a few seconds later holding a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. She timidly walked over to me. Her eyes as big as plates. She handed me the clothing and everyone turned their heads so I could dress more privately. When I was done I sat back down on Edwards's cold lap.

"I'm done." I muttered. They were the first words I had said since Edward took me from the club. Everyone turned their heads slowly back towards me. We were all just staring at each other until Alice flung herself at me.

"Oh Bella!" I could feel Alice start to dry sob in my arms. I squeezed her tightly.

"I'm missed you Alice." I had my best friend back and it felt so good.

**Alice POV:**

Once Bella and I finally let go of each other all the others came over and took turns hugging her. Now we were all sitting around and Bella was drinking some tea Esme had made for her.

"Bella, why would you be working in a strip club?" Carlisle gently prodded. Edward's arms visibly tightened around her in a protective way. Bella sighed and began speaking.

"Well, after you guys…left Victoria came back. She wanted to kill me. But when I was away with the pack the night she came into my house she settled for killing Charlie." Her eyes were filling up with tears. I extended an arm and put her hand in mine. She took a deep breathe and continued.

"When the pack found out they had me move in with Jacob and Billy. Victoria started killing the pack off one by one. One night while I was at First Beach with Jake she appeared out of nowhere. They started fighting. Jake was able to kill her. However he was in bad shape and soon died afterwards from the injuries he was left with, Billy couldn't look at me anymore without thinking about Jake so he sent me to live with my mother. One day Renee and I got into a big fight and she told me I had changed and was no longer the daughter she loved. She asked me to leave. Since I was 18 and officially an adult I came to New York and started working. I had an office job for awhile unfortunately, I wasn't making enough money for rent and everything. One night I met Dan, the owner of the club. He offered me a job. I took it. I was horrible but the money was good and I quickly got used to undressing myself in front of people."

By the end of her story she had tears freely pouring down her face.

**Edward POV: **

"Come on Bella, you need some rest. You can sleep in my room." It was the least I could do after all. After everything I had put her through and caused. I was stupid and foolish.

"Thanks Edward, but I should get home. It was great seeing you guys!" Bella stood and flashed us all a smile.

"Bella, wait!"

"Edward, no. I have to go. I need to call Dan and try not to get fired."

"You can do that here. You don't even need that job. You can live with us."

Everyone started nodding. Bella looked towards the floor.

"No Edward. This is for the best." I sighed. Giving in. For now.

"At least let me walk you home." Bella gave the smallest nod and turned towards the door. What Bella didn't know was I wasn't going to let her live like this. And I doubt anyone in my family was going to either.

The walk back to her apartment was odd. It was awkward yet comfortable at the same time. I knew we belonged together. Forever. I screwed it up by leaving. But now I was going to do whatever I had to, to get her back.

"Well this is me. I'd invite you up for coffee but you don't drink…that." Bella looked up at me apologetically when she realized what she said. I gave her a reassuring smile and walked into the apartment anyways. It was small and dingy. The walls were falling apart, and I could hear the faucet leaking. You could hear the neighbours having a fight through the walls. Bella took her shoes off and looked at me.

"Well thanks for walki-" I cut her off with my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters or anything related to it.

_Hey guys so I'm back. I know it's been a long time! Well here's chapter 2 and im hoping to get chapter 3 out by next Monday. I wish I could have made it longer but I don't really have time. Im hoping the third one will b nice and long to make up for how long its been. Anyways enjoy!_

_**P.s theres swearing so if anyone is offended by that you're forewarned.**_

**We Do It Classy!**

**Bella POV:**

I was just telling Edward thank you for walking me home when he started kissing me. I was so shocked by what was happening that I allowed it to happen longer than it should. When I was finally able to get my brain working again I shoved at his chest. Although I'm not nearly strong enough to make an impact he noticed and backed off.

"Bella… oh my god I'm so sorry! That was terribly rude of me." Edward couldn't even meet my eyes when he said that.

"Edward, its fine. Just don't let it happen next time." I smiled to myself knowing what I was implying.

" N-next time? So you'll see us- _see me – _again?" he finally met my gaze. His eyes twinkling with excitement. I sighed and nodded.

"I forgot how hard it was having you out of my life. I guess I just got used to it. And now suddenly you're back and I don't want to have to watch you leave again." Edward took a step towards me slowing lifting his arm as he did so. When he was close enough to reach me he gingerly caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Bella… I don't think I could ever leave you again. It was foolish and moronic of me to do so in the first place. It did no one any good."

My eyes were stinging with tears wanting to come pouring out. But I couldn't let them. I couldn't cry in front of Edward. Also I couldn't lead him on. I took a deep breathe preparing myself to tell Edward I couldn't be with him like that. At least, not right away.

"Edward, look. Can we just take things slow right now? I'm not ready to just jump back in to being you're girlfriend. Can we just be friends?"

"Of course Bella. I'm just happy to have you in my life again." His tone of voice was so sweet and so sincere. I knew he was telling the truth. But if my being in his life made him so happy why did he leave in the first place? I was getting ready to ask him when my phone started ringing.

"Well I guess you should answer that. I'll be by tomorrow."

There was an awkward moment hanging between the two of us. Should I hug him goodbye? By the time I had made up my mind it was too late. He was already gone.

I walked over to the phone already knowing who it was. I picked it up and brought it to my ear already hearing the screaming on the other side.

"Isabella! Where did you go? What the hell happened?"

"Look Dan it's a long story. It's late can we just talk about this tomorrow when I come in for my shift?"

"Damn straight we'll be talking about it! And you're coming in early. I expect you here at 12 PM to make up for the hours you missed tonight!"

And with that said he hung up.

_Fuck. I'm so screwed tomorrow. _I thought as I got into bed ready to just collapse.

* * *

I opened my eyes to extreme brightness coming in through my window.

"What time is it?" I started digging around for my alarm clock. "It has to be here somewhere! God why is this place such a mess? Oh yeah because I'm never home." I stopped looking for amount to realize I was having a conversation with myself. "Great now I'm crazy too."

When I finally found my clock it said it was 11:30 am. "Shit! If I'm late Dan is going to go absolutely ape shit on my ass!" I grabbed some sweats and just ran out of my apartment.

By the time I got to the club it was 12:05. Hopefully Dan hasn't noticed yet. I apprehensively approached his office door. I was about to knock when the door swung open and an arm harshly yanked me into it.

"You're late! I told you not to be late!" he lifted his hand and swiftly made it come crashing down to my face. The contact made a big cracking noise. I automatically lifted my hand to the stinging spot on my cheek. I knew it was going to bruise. He grabbed my arm and swung me around pushing me into his desk.

"Because of this you're going to work for free tonight!" he shoved me to the floor. I automatically grabbed out to hold on to something to soften the blow but all there was, was a chair which came falling down with me.

I looked up to see Dan's beady little eyes boring into my face. "You better shape up you little bitch!" he spat the words at me and stormed out of his office.

I grabbed onto the edge of his desk and hoisted myself into a standing position. I had no idea how I was going to hide the bruise that was sure to appear within the hour. The other bruises Dan usually left me and the other girls were ones easy to hide. The clientele don't like it when the girls are all bruised and beaten.

I walked into the back stage room to get ready. My co-worker Michelle was back there when I walked in.

"Shit girl! He smacked you up real good this time. Well I ain't surprised what with the stunt you pulled last night! Who were those boys anyways?" she asked while handing me some concealer for my face.

"That was uhh… well Edward and his brothers" I started blotching the make up onto my face.

"Edward? So you finally taking the clients home like Dan's been wanting? How much you get paid for that? I been thinking 'bout doing it."

"No Edward is a- well he's a friend. And seriously Michelle don't start doing that. Remember the pact? We're only here for as long as we have to be. No making it a career." I smiled at her. I was being a hypocrite reminding her of that pact. Here I was refusing a perfectly good chance to get out of this place and go with the Cullen's.

"Alright, well I'll see you out there honey."

"Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

It was 4 am and I was just leaving the club when I saw someone I recognized at the door.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" this was the last thing I needed.

"I need to talk to you Bella. Hey what happened to your face?" Shit. She noticed I was hoping the light would help hide it. But then again who am I kidding she probably saw it happen anyways and is just asking to be nice.

"Alice you know exactly what happened and to be honest I rather not go through it all again"

"Exactly Bella! And you don't ever have to go through it again. Quit this place and come with us. You have no idea what it's been like without you. How Edward has been. How the entire family has been! Edward wasn't the only one in our family who loved you."

"He hurt me Alice. And it's going to take more than 24 hours and some words to make that up. I'm not going to throw my entire life away for him again. At least not as quickly."

Alice's head shot up at that. "So there's a chance then? A chance you'll come with us and one that you'll be with him?"

"There's a huge chance. But I'm telling you right now I'm going to need time. I need to build up the trust that was broken."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I winced at the action. Seems Dan bruised more than just my face.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I forgot that you were…hurt. Hey, want me to go give him some bruises?" she smiled and jumped up and down seeming thoroughly ecstatic at the idea of hurting Dan.

"Not tonight. Now come on I need some coffee. I have a feeling I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Definately! We can discuss my plans of getting your trust back!" Alice never fully lost my trust. It's Edward who needs to gain it all back.

However I kept my mouth shut. I had learned awhile ago that with Alice that most of the time its best to just keep my mouth shut and go with the flow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**WE DO IT CLASSY!**

**Bella POV:**

After work I went to a coffee shop with Alice. It felt really good to be hanging out with her again. Like something was just _right_. We were in the shop until closing when the manager had to kick us out. Instead of heading home right away we decided to take a detour.

"You know Bella, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you to Alice. I don't ever want you to think I didn't. I'm just apprehensive about this. When I saw you guys the other night it was like someone took a knife and reopened the wound from when you left. I just don't want to open myself up for that kind of hurt again. If I started back up with Edward again it would have to be a for sure thing." I couldn't even look at her as I said this. I knew what her response would be.

"Bella, it is for sure with Edward. Trust me I know."

"I've heard that before. Look I should really get home now. I'm exhausted and we're doing a bachelor party tomorrow night so it's going to be a long one. I'll see you around."

I turned down an alley deciding to use a short cut I knew. Normally at this time of night…or I guess morning I wouldn't cut through the alleys in this part of town but I was so physically and emotionally drained I needed to get home as soon as possible. Everything was fine I only passed a couple homeless people passed out trying to hide for the night.

When I got into my apartment I had an unexpected visitor "Edward! What the hell are you doing in here? And how did you get in?"

"Through the window. Like the old times." He smiled at me expecting that to make me less angry.

"For fucks sake Edward. This is a city! People will notice someone climbing through a window. Were not secluded in forks anymore." I didn't understand how everyone expected me to just go back to how things were.

"Look it's great that you're coming over to talk with me Edward. But so much has happened in such little time I just really need some alone time to think things through. I hope you understand." His smiled faded immediately. He bowed his head and turned around.

"Fine. Goodnight Isabelle." And he hopped back out the window. I considered yelling after him about the door knowing he would hear me. I felt too bad about making him go that I didn't. I hurt him and I knew that. But I needed time to think before anything else happened. Just being around him makes me want to forget what happened and just jump in his arms and yell 'TAKE ME AWAY EDWARD'. I can't and I won't. At least. Not know. Not for awhile. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water and brought it into my bedroom with me. I set it down on my night stand and peeled off my pants and got straight into bed not bothering to brush my teeth. As I lay awake in bed I couldn't help but yearn for the time when everything was perfect as long as I had Edward. I could have vampires coming after me but if Edward was there I was fine. And now I have no life threatening events in my life and nothing was fine. I rolled over begging for sleep to come and relieve me.

~*~

As I stepped out of the shower the next morning I was feeling oddly chipper. I knew that for today everything would be back to normal. I threw on some clothes, grabbed my purse and headed out. Dan needed me to pick up some new outfits for tonight. The bachelor party had requested we wear specific costumes for tonight. I walked into the sex shop that was a block away from my apartment and began my search for a naughty nurse, a cop, a schoolgirl, and a maid outfit. Oh yeah tonight was going to be grrrreat. Once I found the costumes and paid I decided to get some coffee. I was looking forward to having a drama free day. These kinds of days seemed impossible in my life due to recent events. I took my time drinking my coffee; I didn't need to be at work for a couple more hours. Once I had finished I decided to take a walk in Central Park. I always loved the Park. It could be so peaceful and calm or upbeat and crazy. I found a bench to sit on and just watched people go about their lives. It got me thinking how everyone's life is so different. Some of these people were high class lawyers or doctors and here I was sitting around with a bunch of dirty costumes in a bag. I had so much potential when I was younger and I completely blamed Edward for what happened to me. However it was my fault too. I could have done something different after everything happened.

Feeling dejected I got up. I needed to move around I couldn't sit around feeling miserable. Today was supposed to be a good day! Alright I just need to get my energy flowing or something. I abruptly stopped walking dropped my bag and started doing jumping jacks.

"WOOO YEAH! COME ON!" I started yelling hoping it would help bring on the energy. It didn't do anything but cause people to stare at me even more.

"God can't I get some exercise without being stared at around here" I mumbled as I bent to grab my bag. I knew I wasn't going to stop feeling bad until I apologized to Edward for last night. He was just acting I wish I could. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled a number.

"Meyer Hotel, how may I help you?"

"Yes hello, can you connect me with the Cullen's room…um Jasper Cullen's room?"

"Certainly." The phone started ringing again.

"Hey Bella. I knew you'd call." I smiled to myself

"You always do Alice. So I suppose you know what I'm calling about then?"

"Of course. And I have a bag packed. I told Jasper what were doing but none of the others. It'll be okay Bella. This is exactly what you need."

"Thanks Alice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**We Do It Classy!**

**Edward POV:**

I was sitting in the living room the hotel room had when Alice walked in.

"Edward we got you a new room for the night the hotel told us they need to do some maintenance work in here overnight. I already packed you a bag, it's in your room."

"What are you talking about Alice? If they needed to do maintenance they would of contacted me no-"

" No Edward they told us because all the rooms are under Jasper's name so, just do as I say. You have to be out of here by 9 pm"

God, why is Alice such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Fine. Could you leave now please?"

"Yes. And don't be so crabby Edward. Things will work out with Bella."

"Alice what do you know. Why do you have such a mischevious smile? Stop trying to block your thoughts by singing the ABCs I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!"

At least I hope I do. I don't want Alice to do something that will make Bella even more angry, especially after last night. It seems like things are just getting worse between us.

**Bella Pov:**

"Look Dan I don't care if I'm the best dancer I can't make it tonight. NO listen to me I'm not doing the bachelor party and I've already arranged for Michelle to cover for me. Now goodbye!"

I smiled to myself as I shut my cell phone. Man it felt good telling Dan no. Now it would just be better if I could stop feeling so nervous about tonight. I checked my watch 8:15 pm. Perfect just enough time to get to the hotel. I stuck my arm out to hail a cab.

" Where to Ma'am?"

"Meyer hotel please."

As I arrived I went to the front to pick up the key card Alice said she would leave for me. As I rode up in the elevator I started to get really nervous. I hope I hadn't pissed off Edward too much last night. I need him to hear me out.

I heard the familiar Ding that meant the elevator doors were opening. I inhaled and exhaled. Come on Bella there's nothing to be nervous about. I slipped the key card into the door and let it swing open.

**Edwards POV:**

Its almost 9 so I guess I better head to my new room. Alice had already gotten my new key card from one of the employees. I grabbed my bag and headed into the hall. As I was getting closer to my room I smelled something very faint. It kind of smelled like Bella, but what would she be doing here? I shook the thought out of my head and opened the door to my room. As soon as it swung open I was overpowered by her scent and sure enough there she was standing in the middle of the room. Her back was to me and as she turned around the lights from the city hit her hair in the most spectacular way causing it to shine and her face to light up like an angel. And to me she is one. I took a step forward. Too eager I realized and she took an even bigger step back. She put her hand out in a 'stop where you are' gesture.

" Look Edward I'm just here to give you an explanation. I… we…god this is so hard."

Bella sat down on the end of the bed and buried her face in her hands. She took a big breath and looked back up at me.

" OK. I can't get back together with you. I'm not the person you knew. I've changed and well, I can't trust you."

"Bel-"

"No Edward let me speak! You hurt me too much. And it made me act differently and that caused too many bad things to happen. I can never forgive myself for letting that happen. And I don't know if I can forgive you. However I also know I don't want you out of my life so like I said before I want to be friends. Just I want to ease into it, have it be on my terms. Ok?"

I started pacing around the room. How do I respond.

" You know what Bella? No. I understand what I did hurt you. But you have to understand I did it to try to save you. I know now what a mistake that was but I also know that we belong together. I have never felt this love and passion for someone before!"

I was breathing heavily even though I didn't need to. During my little speech I had advanced forward and was practically nose to nose with Bella. Tears were running down her face. But I had to tell her. After what seemed like forever she slowly looked me in the eyes. We just stood there staring into each others eyes. Out of nowhere her arms moved up and she grabbed my face and brought it down to hers and in an instant we were kissing. No, it was more than kissing. There was a hunger and need so strong in this it seemed like without it we would both die. Eventually she stepped back breathless her chest heaving up and down. She moved her arms to her side and lifted her shirt off. I knew what she wanted. Hell it was what I wanted, but we can't I could hurt her.

"Bella you know we can't. I could hurt you."

"Edward you already have."

She took step back towards me except she didn't stop with just one. She kept going until I was backed up against the bed. She gave me a nudge and I could of resisted but I let her push me down onto the bed. I knew what was going to happen and in that moment I decided to let it.

**Bella's POV:**

I was laying in Edwards arms pretending to be asleep making sure I breathed heavily and slowly. I kept thinking about what just happened. A part of me was happy and a part of me was pissed. I can't believe we had sex! I came here to just explain why I couldn't be with him and then I fucked him. For a virgin he wasn't bad. Oh shit! He probably still thinks I was a virgin. Oh god what did I do. Ok Bella be calm be calm be calm. I need to get out of here.

"Bella I know your not actually asleep. Don't you want to talk about what just happened?"

"Ahem. Well actually I should get going. I don't want to be late for uh this thing I've um got. Yeah"

I stood up to get dressed. Oh god where did I put my shirt. I spotted it and pulled it on. I found the rest of my clothes and started heading for the door. All of a sudden Edward was in front of me.

"Bella we need to talk about what just happened. About everything!"

" Yeah I know and we will. Just not now, now let me go."

It took him a second but he got out of my way. I knew he would. As I stood waiting for the elevator I realized I had no idea what to do know. And no idea where things were going between Edward and I.

"I royally fucked up.'


End file.
